The Wolf Girls
by Shadowed Hope
Summary: This is set a few years after Hp was in hogwarts though the teachers are still there. Shadow, a girl with an unwanting past meets up with a younger girls with help of dumbledore and things start to change... review please!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - Haha, I own everybody but the teachers that you will already know, it is done years after HP was their though he is still known...  
  
Chapter 1 - The Wolf's Disquise  
  
After the halloween feast everybody was full and went to sleep almost immedietly. Most of the lights were out so not much could be seen in the dreary corridors. A whisp of a tail was only seen through the corridors. Fang, Hagrid's bloodhound sat bolt upright and whined on the door wanting to go outside waking hagrid up. "Shush Fang, you'll wake the whole castle up." Fang then was quiet but his fur rippled and he growled silently as Hagrid went back to sleep, Fang heard something and he wasn't going to give up until he found out what made it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When morning broke the students made there way to class, talking to one another. A young girl named Tess woke up late so she was running down the corridors to class. She was running to her Charms class when she saw something. A grey wolf was lying near a set of stairs nearly asleep! Tess jumped and woke the wolf, "Go back to class," an echoing voice in her head said making her jump again. She nearly screamed but stopped herself and then ran at full speed down the corridor away from the wolf.  
  
When she got to class one of the other girls noticed she was sweating. "What's the matter Tess? Something the matter?" she asked not quite sure of whether she should ask or not. Before Tess could answer the professor opened the door and they all piled in and sat down on there seats.  
  
Tess didn't listen to the lesson very much today, after seeing the wolf, all her attention was drawn to it. She drew a picture of it with its grey- blue eyes and soft grey fur, wondering what it's name was. When the bell rang she went straight back to the spot that she saw it before, but it was gone. Probably to somewhere else to sleep, she wished it would come back and talk to her.  
  
She went to her next class after break and sat down with her face in her hands. She really didn't feel like doing potions today. Then her name was called out and it made her jump. "Tess Robinson, please go to the principles office." Tess didn't know what to do besides stand up and go to the teacher who gave her the note and the password to dumbledore's office.  
  
She walked out of the classroom and walked around the corner wondering what on earth she could have done to deserve going to the principles office, she was not a bad kid. When she got to the statue she said the password, "Jellybeans" and then walked up the spiraling stairs. "Tess come in," came Dumbledore's voice from behind a door and she opened it. It lead her into Dumbledore's own office, "this is great" Tess thought to herself while walking in looking all around her.  
  
"Tess i hear you have met this friend of mine," Dumbledore told her. Tess looking away from the room and back at dumbledore and noticed the wolf was there lying with it's eyes looking straight at her. "Hey..." was all that she could say to the wolf as it's gaze was strong and she could hardly look away.  
  
"Tess, this is Shadow, she is an ................," Dumbledore cleanly stated. "What!!!!" Tess yelled. She thought the wolf was pretty smart by its looks but it couldn't be human but in frount of her very own eyes she saw the wolf change into a young girl a few years older then her with red hair and the same grey-blue eyes as the wolves, she also noticed that she carried a sword and a wand. "Shadow is an ................ and a very powerful one at that," Dumbledore said, "I want you to show her around, in both forms, wolf and human. She will be staying in your dorm as your new pet and if anyone asks were you got her say that I gave her to you as a present for all your hard work at school."  
  
Tess just stood their shocked. Her, look after someone, nobody was that nice to her, she didn't think she was good enpught to take on the responsibility but Dumbledore insisted so she had to. "I will leave you two alone now and you can talk about yourselves." Dumbledore told them and he left and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Well, as you know my names Shadow," the girl-wolf started, "I come from a rough background, i grew up by myself and taught myself magic. I own my wand, sword and a grey cat named Merlin who usually just comes and goes where and when he wants to. I came here to learn some more magic and to study some things and learn about my early background."  
  
Tess started with a blush, "Well my parents are both muggles and dont care for magic so they allowed me to be sent here but they will have no part in what i do. I'm in Ravenclaw and dont have any close friends only a few others. I have a wand and am learning quickly what to do with it, i have a cat too who's name is Clover and he's a ginger colour, oh and my names Tess."  
  
Shadow nodded and smiled. "Would you like to know anything else about me?" "One thing, How long did it take you to become an ................?" "It took me only a year unlike others who take 3-6. I was around animals all the time so I always felt like I was one with them anyway," "Why did you chose the wolf?" Tess asked in curiosity. "I suppose i chose the wolf because it was my favourite animal, it's graceful, sleek, beautiful and it makes me fell alive to be one.... What's your favourite animal?" "I like the wolf too, it's always been my favourite and it will always be..." "Then we have cats, magic and wolves in common." Shadow said and smiled. "Well there you go." Tess said now feeling mroe compfortable around Shadow.  
  
"Well i guess i'd better go to potions then," she told Shadow who nodded and chaged back into a wolf. "Can you still hear me in english?" Tess asked her. "Yes i can, i can also talk to you using thoughts and you can back." Shadow replied. "Cool," Tess said as Shadow walked out the door and down the stairs with Tess following. "This is going to be a very interesting week," Tess thought to herself and smiled. 


	2. Learning a bit more

Disclaimer - I own everybody in this chapter besides Snape and Dumbledore and the subjects. I own Shadow, Tess, Clover, Merlin, Marissa, Pearl and the Plot :) aren't I great, :) lol.  
  
Chapter 2 - Learning a bit more  
  
When Tess got back to Potion's class with Shadow following, everybody looked as she walked in. Their eyes were glued to Shadow until Snape snapped in his wand onto the desk making everybody jump and look back at him. Tess sat down and Shadow lay on the floor next to her. "Why does he drone on about potions for?" Shadow wanted to know. "Well were supposed to learn what he's talking about, like what goes in which potion and what you definitely don't want to put in a potion." she told Shadow. "But now we have to listen because this part is going to be in my exam." Shadow nodded in reply and lay down with her ears pricked listening too.  
  
After about an hour the end of class bell rang. "Students remember to revise what we have learnt today because it will be in the end of term test!" Snape yelled as the kids packed their things up to go to lunch and then gave a menacing stare at Shadow while they walked out of the classroom. Tess didn't notice his glare but Shadow did and she didn't like Snape very much from that moment but she shook her head and continued to walk along side Tess. "Well where are we going now?" Shadow asked picking up her pace to a trot beside her, "Oh, I think well just go to my dorm and you can pick where you want to sleep and i can do my Charm's homework," Tess sais with a laugh. "Cool," was the only thing that Shadow said while her eyes were pealed and looking at everything that went past her, curious never bieng in hogwarts before, well... in the daylight that is.  
  
When she got up to her dorm Tess slumped on the bed and opened her school bag. She shared her dorm with 2 other girls, Marissa and Pearl. They were either outside or with there other friends so the room was empty. Shadow trotted and sniffed around the room and finally decided she would sleep near the window not to far away from Tess' bed.  
  
Tess sat up on the bed with her charms book and began to answer the questions. Shadow changed in front of her eyes and walked around the room looking at everything. She found one of Tess' reading books. It was information on mythical animals. She looked at the book and told Tess, "You know there is a mistake in this book." Tess looked up, "Really, What on?"  
  
"I know A LOT about Dragons since I have been living with a group of them. It says here that the Ukrsinian Ironbelly Dragon has metallic grey scales and blue or green eyes. This fact is not true about their eyes because their eyes are red."  
  
"And you knew this how?" Tess asked, not convinced. "I lived with 10 in Britain at one point in time." Tess shook her head, not wanting to believe. "Y...you lived with 10 six tonne Dragons! By YOURSELF!"  
  
"Yup, It was a actually quite fun after I learned how to communicate with them." Smiling Shadow ended the conversation by walking over to the window and sitting down. Tess looked at her for a few more minutes then went back to her bed to do her homework, only to be interrupted by a thumping of shoes up the stairs.  
  
Shadow changed into a wolf, just in time for Marissa and Pearl came bursting in. Shadow looked unamused by Marissa and Pearl and so was Tess but she had to say something because the girls started to ask her all about Shadow. "What's its name? Where did you get it? You aren't aloud to have dangerous animals in here? And more of the same so she answered.  
  
"Her name is Shadow. She is a wolf given to me by Dumbledore for all my hard work... Well that was what he said anyway." she told them. "Whatever Tess, you are such a liar!" Marissa told her and Pearl agreed. "Well why don't you ask Dumbledore then?" Tess told them, not happy with their answer. They didn't look so confident after that proposal and so they just shook their heads and left.  
  
"Nice touch with the last remark!" Shadow told her. "Thanks, but i don't think i should have done it..." Tess just answered. "Why not, I thought you did really good!" Shadow looked shocked. "They think I'm a liar now, it will be hard to get them to like me again, and it will feel awkward for a while."  
  
"Well you have a point there, but they will forgive you when I show them who I am," she silently said. "You are WHAT!" Tess yelled at her, shocked. "I will show it to the whole school, I am sick of walking around as a 4 legged animal, I NEED to be human more often or I will become more of a wolf and less of a human...." she sighed, life was not so easy.  
  
"I know you think you are doing the right thing but how can you be? You will be annoyed and bothered with all rumours flying around the school!" she yelled at Shadow. "I know this is the right thing to do... you will not be bothered about lying anymore, and I will be able to talk to Dumbledore without watching out if anyone sees me in my human form..." sighing again she curled up onto the floor and closed her eyes, clearly saying the conversation is over.  
  
"Shadow..." Tess mumbled softly before she put her mind back to her homework. "Hsssss!" came a screech from the door. Clover, her cat, was standing there with his fur standing on end. Shadow stood up and then changed, "Sorry kitty..." she told the cat gently and then soothingly began to talk to it. "I wont hang around in front of your cat as a wolf she told Tess, until I bring Merlin in to talk to him."  
  
"And where is Merlin?" Tess smirked, knowing that Shadow didn't keep a very close eye on her pets. "He will be here soon as he knows I am here, he usually travels on the Knight Bus or by help from my old friends with magic." she answered hurriedly.  
  
"Now I will go and talk to Dumbledore about what classes I will have to learn, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions (she grumpily said then mumbled, Stupid Snape) and the others. I wonder if I will do my announcement before or after i talk the classes?" she walked out thinking and mumbling to herself before changing out of the dorm in the corridor.  
  
Then there was a human shriek and Tess bolted out the door to find....  
  
*Hahahaha, I left you on a cliff-hanger so if you want to read the next chapter then I will need at least 3 reviews 4 the chapter :) or someone who really wants me to, lol. Anyway hoped you liked it :)* 


End file.
